Demigod! La fic du jeu fictif!
by morfin761
Summary: Suivez les aventures palpitantes de vos demi-dieux favoris découvrant le monde du MMOPRG! Axel a finit par réussir à créer un jeu vidéo, et la colonie s'y met de bon coeur. Découvrez un Percy paladin, fils de Zeus, un Jason druide, fils de Neptune... Et plus encore, si tu cliques sur le nom de ma fic ;) (Cover d'Anorluin!)
1. 01 - La Bande Annonce - Trucs légaux!

_**/!\ Ceci est une bande annonce fan-made! Aucun truc légal n'a été utilisé (si ce n'est deux-trois références ^^)...**_

_**Alors voilà, après avoir geeké pendant tellement de temps, j'ai décidé de reprendre un peu du service… Avec une fic sur les jeux vidéo ! Rassurez-vous, j'essayerais de donner chaque définition du vocabulaire utilisé, que ce soit dans le texte ou dans un mini-dico de fin de chapitre !**_

_**Je vous offre un avant-goût de ce qui vous attend ! Votez pour la suite dans le petit cadre dessous le chapitre.**_

_**Chaque chanson vient de Youtube ! Ce sont des chansons qui ont pour thème WOW principalement, je mettrais les noms en fin de chapitre.**_

_**J'espère que ça va vous plaire et resteras compréhensible même si vous n'êtes pas familier avec ce domaine ! Faite le moi remarquer si ce n'est pas le cas !**_

_**Bonne Lecture ^^**_

* * *

><p><em>Puisqu'on n'a pas de vie<br>Qu'on rêve d'êtr' adulé  
>Puisqu'on traîne des désirs inassouvis,<br>Malaise mal assumé...  
>Puisqu'on n'a pas envie<br>D'voir la réalité  
>Puisque je sais qu'un jour mon skill épique me sera envié<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Il est de retour…<strong>

Il vit une sombre silhouette se lever au sommet de la pile de corps. Ses yeux écarlates brillèrent d'une lueur malsaine.

**Plus puissant que jamais.**

L'albinos éclata de rire, puis tendit la main. Une armée de spectres, morts et démons se leva entre lui et la cité d'ivoire.

**Ses plans démoniaques ne connaissent aucune faiblesse**

— Demain, la cité tombera. Et une fois la cité en mon contrôle, le sanctuaire sera rasé !

**Il va…**

— Que comptes-tu faire seul ? S'enquit-il moqueur. Tu vas attaquer l'armée de mort à toi tout seul ?

**Tomber sur les plus grandes catastrophes du XXIème siècle**

— Il l'a fait ce malade !

— Tu me dois cent cinquante pièces d'or ! Et vingt-cinq pièces de bronzes, accessoirement…

— C'est pas vrai ! J'ai rien parié du tout moi…

— Percy, donnes l'argent à Nico… Maintenant.

.

**Mais, ce n'est pas fini !**

**Il y aura…**

**De l'Amour :**

— Ecoutes moi Octave ! Je t'aime ! fit Reyna, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Je m'aime aussi ! Octave se fit un câlin à lui-même.

**Du Mystère :**

— Mais, où est ce p**** de Charlie ? Éclata Océane.

**Le respect de la Loi :**

— Comment ?! Qu'ouïs-je ? On refuse de respecter la charte ?! La charte c'est la loi, et la loi… C'est moiwahahaha !

**Du danger :**

— Nico, si tu touches ce wapiti-raptor, je jure que je t'émascule !

— Regarde ! Leurs cornes sont toutes douces ! Et…, le jeune nécromancien s'enfuit pourchassé par ledit Wapiti-raptor. Sauves-moi !

.

**Ainsi que...**

**Du Rock :**

— _Protecteur de lumière, Combattant absolu_

_Je suis entré en guerre portant la fois des élus_

_De mon rôle je suis fier : je traque les déchus_

_Les démons, les chimères – tous finiront vaincus_

— Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta voix de chaton égorgé quand tu chantes ?

— C'est un mp3, sombre idiote…

**De l'Argent :**

— 400 sur le paladin, fit Jason.

— Tenu, 400 sur la prêtresse, Leo tapa dans la main de son meilleur ami…

.

**Mais aussi…**

**Des Morts !**

— Oh mon moi-même ! Percy ne réagit plus ! Il est mort, Jason se jeta sur Percy en pleurant.

— Crétin, il est AFK ! C'est tout…

**Des Absents…**

— Bon, Nico tu fais le tour par la gauche… Nico ? Nico ?

Pendant ce temps, dans le monde réel :

« Papa ! Y'a plus Internet ! Papaaaaaa ! »

**Ou l'inverse  
><strong>

.

**Cet été, sur vos écrans** !

**Ne manquez pas, Demigods! Le jeu vidéo (enfin, la fic sur le jeux vidéo… Jeu vidéo fictif, par que c'est une fic ! Enfin, c'est une fic sur un jeu vidéo qui est fictif parce que je fais une fic dessus…)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AFK :<strong> Away from Keybord ... loin du clavier pour les non-anglophones! Ca veut dire soit : besoin naturel! soit : partie chercher quelque chose à manger!  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chanson du chapitre :<strong>_

– _**Hymne du Nolife, killermax70.**_

— _**Le Paladin, Joffré**_

_**Vous les trouverez sur Youtube, et je vous conseille vivement l'écoute de ces chansons.**_


	2. 02 - 1er Level

**Hehe ! Ma bande annonce a fait fureur apparemment ^^ Alors voilà le premier chapitre :p**

**Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

><p>Lorsque Nico reçut l'e-mail d'Axel, il n'en crut pas ses pauvres petits yeux fatigués. Ce dernier avait finalement réussit, il l'avait fait ! Le geek de la Colonie avait réussi à créer son MMORPG ! Puis la réalisation se fit dans son esprit :<p>

— C'est quoi un MMORPG ?

La réponse lui apparut sous la forme d'un dieu de la mort qui passait au bon moment :

— Un jeu en ligne, Thanatos bailla. Si ton père me demande, je suis parti me pieuter…

— Hein ? Mais il est seulement quatorze heures ?

— Ouais, justement. Il serait peut-être temps… et avec ça, le dieu s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Nico, quant à lui retourna sur son PC portable, avec des jolies têtes de mort qui faisaient des grimaces, et cliqua sur le lien de l'e-mail. Il apparut sur un site… brillant. Tout était de couleur doré, et le pauvre demi-dieu des Enfers du mettre ses lunettes de soleil avant de commencer à télécharger le jeu.

Deux heures quarante-cinq minutes et trente-neuf secondes plus tard, le téléchargement était enfin fini, et Nico bavait littéralement devant la bande annonce de ce jeu. Il cliqua sur l'icône, installa le jeu en moins de cinq minutes, lança la Mise à Jour, attendit une heure qu'elle se termine, et commença enfin à jouer !

Il choisit son pseudo avec soin (c'est qui ça, « Soin » ?) et opta pour un simple : « Nico ». Puis vint la création de personnage, encore une fois il fit dans l'original : peau d'albâtre, cheveux noirs, et yeux dorés…. Bref, l'archétype du vampire… En ce qui concerne la classe, il choisit la compétence aléatoire et tomba, successivement sur : Guerrier, Prêtre, Archer, Démoniste, et Nécromancien. Il voulut choisir Démoniste et cliqua sur Nécromancien.

Et c'est ainsi que Nico le Nécromancien commença son aventure par une série de juron.

* * *

><p>Nico décida de commencer son aventure comme tout le monde, c'est-à-dire en testant toutes les touches pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire… Après avoir lancé son attaque de base, à savoir un flux noir qui avait fait dépérir le pauvre mob qui passait dans le coin, puis observa ses stats… Et là, ce fut le drame :<p>

— Pourquoi j'ai 241 PV sur 240 ? Pas que je m'en plaigne, mais bon…

Ce fut un message sur le tchat qui lui répondit :

« C'est la compétence de base des nécromanciens : Vol-de-Vie ! », le message étant suivit d'un pseudo M0rg4ne, Nico fit appel à ses compétences de détective pour trouver qu'il s'agissait de :

— Morgane ? Mais…, il n'eut pas temps de finir qu'un personnage apparut.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux rouge et aux yeux améthyste, la peau blanche, lui fit face, un arc à la main. Un nouveau message apparut :

« Cette sale ******* de geek a bloqué mon nom, obligée de trouver autre chose… »

—Aie, pas de bol… fit un Nico faussement compatissant. Il allait ajouter autre chose, quand :

« C'est pas contre toi, mais le stuff nécromant de base vaut assez cher à la revente »

Il la vit préparer une flèche, et…

« Bye-bie ^^ »

Un message apparut : « Vous avez été tué par M0rg4ne. Voulez-vous ressusciter maintenant ? »

— Nan, nan… Je suis bien, là. Au milieu d'un cimetière, en mode fantôme…

Apparemment, l'Intelligence Artificielle avait encore du mal avec l'ironie, car le message disparut et un compte à rebours apparut. Encore 90 secondes à attendre dans ce cimetière.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'il réapparaissait dans sa zone de départ, Nico se figea : une silhouette venait d'apparaitre. Sa première réaction fut :<p>

— Ah non ! Pas encore !

Sa seconde réaction fut :

— Axel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous en robe ?

Sa troisième réaction fut :

— Tu sais qu'on peut en discuter quand tu veux ?

Axel, portant une robe noire le cachant complétement, et non pas les robes féminines, leva la main et le micro de Nico se retrouva coupé :

— Joueur Nicoooo, ce dernier leva les yeux aux firmaments, le geek adorait sur jouer ses rôles. Vous avez été victime d'un bug ! Vous serez téléporté à la ville de départ, et votre stuff vous seras réattribuez !

Le petit joueur attendit sagement que le MJ termine sa dance, et il fut téléporté dans la ville de départ. Il ne regarda pas le décor qui s'affichait sous ses yeux, et s'enquit de son stuff : ses potions de base était de retour, sa robe de nécromant level 1 aussi, et il avait gagné en prime un petit bonus : une note de MJ.

« Joueur Nico, venez nous excusez pour le désagrément provoqué par le bug. Nous espérons que … blablas… Un bonus d'expérience vous sera offert en dédommagement ! PS : ne n'appelle pas comme ça lorsque je suis en MJ ! Signé _Judge Doubt_.»

Nico regarda sa barre d'xp et s'écria :

— Je suis niveau 2 !

* * *

><p><strong>Mob :<strong> en général ce sont les créatures du jeu, passif ou ennemi

**MJ :** Maitre du Jeu, ils servent à régler les différends entre joueur, préparer les events (évènement).

**Stuff :** équipement… (J'ai pas plus clair là)

**XP :** expérience (ou un smiley ou une version de Windows *frissonne* la pire je crois:/)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réponse aux reviews :<strong>

**_Anorluin :_ **Je ne passe pas tant de temps que ça sur mon amour de toujours ! Laisse-moi compter… J'y passe… beaucoup de temps, en effet ! En ce qui concerne les trucs pour tenir, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles:/ *cache le thermos de café vide depuis une semaine et les rails de farine…Ouais, farine ^^* J'ai pas compris, Internet était supposé me retiré quoi ? Les vies ? J'en ai tellement, pis au pire j'ai qu'à attendre de respawn ^^

Etant donné qu'un donjon s'appellera les Enfers, j'ai pas voulu faire de confusion ^^

_**Unic1 :**_ une revenante *o* ! Je vais te rassurer, je riais aussi en l'écrivant ^^' Oui, je suis un malade, et non je ne me soigne pas ^^

Ah ! Je suis pas si petit !


	3. 03 - La Classe

**Je sais… Je sais… C'est pas NDE, mais j'ai une excellente excuse ! Comment ça vous vous en foutez ?! Tch… je me vengerais plus tard !**

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Nico s'apprêtait à faire sa fameuse dans de la joie lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit deux hommes l'observaient d'un air dépité :<p>

— T'as franchement aucune imagination, celui de droite avait des cheveux blonds et les yeux verts. Son pseudo indiquait « Persil » et Nico sut qu'il s'agissait de Jason.

— Sans blague, je suppose que tu vas choisir la bénédiction d'Hadès…, soupira celui qui avait la main sur son épaule.

Il avait les cheveux rouges, des yeux jaunes, et un tatouage tribal sous l'œil. Son pseudo indiquait « No-Jaz ! » et le noiraud sut qu'il s'agissait de Percy.

— Percy. Jason, les salua-t-ils. C'est quoi cet histoire de bénédiction ?

Il n'apprécia pas du tout le regard condescendant de Jason, alors que Percy lui expliqua :

— A partir du niveau cinq, tu peux choisir d'obtenir une bénédiction à la cathédrale, il désigna le monument en pierre blanche derrière le groupe. Cette bénédiction t'offres des bonus, par exemple la bénédiction de Poséidon t'offres un bonus de +20 en résistance magique.

— Mais, ça peut aussi t'offrir des malus. La bénédiction d'Arès par exemple… De très haut HP, une excellente maitrise, mais la magie devient inefficace ! renchérit Jason…

— Et comment on fait pour avoir cette fameuse bénédiction ? Ca me botterait bien de pouvoir voler sous l'égide de Zeus !

— Alors, ce genre de truc il faut un item spécial… Ensuite, si t'es que niveau deux t'as aucune chance d'obtenir la bénédiction… La quête nécessite un niveau cinq au minimum, et encore…, soupira Percy.

— Mais vous êtes là pour m'aider, n'est-ce pas ? Nico utilisa ses yeux de Chat Potté, et les deux héros ne purent que craquer.

* * *

><p>— Vous êtes niveau combien, au fait ?<p>

Le groupe s'avançait vers la forêt à l'ouest de la cathédrale, et Nico était décidé

Cette question déchaina alors l'enfer pour le pauvre nécromancien qui ne demandait qu'à monter de niveau le plus vite possible.

— Je suis niveau 8, se vanta Percy en se désignant du pouce.

— Ouais, mais tu l'es devenu après moi, remarqua « Persil ». Et sans moi, tu aurais perdu face à ce pauvre demi boss…

— Peut-être, mais moi je suis encore jamais mort… Contrairement à un certain loser qui en est à sa troisième mort !

— Je suis mort pour te sauver !

—Loser !Loser !

Nico choisit de profiter d'un court instant de répit pour demander :

— Et vous êtes de quelle classe ?

Les deux rivaux de toujours se détournèrent l'un de l'autre, et Percy s'équipa d'un bouclier de bronze, une épée de fer dans la main, et une armure de cuir, avant de déclarer :

— Je suis paladin, béni par Zeus !

— Zeus, mais…

— Ouais, je pensais aussi que je pourrais voler…

— Dur…

Jason, quant à lui s'était vêtu d'un plastron de cuir, et d'une toge verte et marron. Dans une main, il avait un bâton et dans l'autre il tenait une épée de fer :

— Je suis druide, béni par Neptune !

— On peut avoir les bénédictions des dieux romains ?

— Nan, il n'est juste pas assez intelligent pour les prononcer comme il le faut, se moqua « No-Jaz ! »

— Vient à la Nouvelle-Rome et on règlera ça entre homme !

Et Nico ne leur laissa pas le temps de reprendre leurs discussions stérile, malgré son envie de voir Percy régler ça _comme un homme_, et pointa du doigt la porte qui mène hors de la ville :

— On est bientôt arrivé !

—Nico, deux choses ! On te laissera le last-hit, mais il ne faut pas que tu attaques les mobs par toi-même tant que tu n'as pas d'épée. Et tends la main !

Le noiraud s'exécuta et un symbole brilla sur sa main, puis la lumière disparu et le symbole resta :

— Voilà, on fait partie d'un même groupe maintenant ! Alors, ça devrait fonctionner…

— Qu'est-ce qui devrais fonctionner ? demanda Nico.

— On devrait tous apparaitre au donjon de Mortifer, expliqua Percy.

— Ah, on va le pick-up ! comprit Jason, et Nico se rendit compte à quel point ses amis étaient devenus geek…

Et non, cher lecteur, il n'imagina pas ses amis rouler en pick-up pour écraser des mobs… Nico était, certes naïf, mais pas idiot ! C'est pourquoi il refusa de montrer son ignorance à ce sujet… De toute manière, ils étaient déjà entrés dans le donjon :

— Eh !? Mais comment on a fait pour se téléporter de la ville jusqu'au donjon ?

— J'ai utilisé un parchemin de téléportation…. Jason haussa les épaules comme si c'était parfaitement normal.

— Ah…

— Bon. Prêt à xp comme un fou ? Percy se tourna vers Nico, son épée sortie.

— En route, répondit joyeusement celui-ci en entrant dans la première salle.

Le nécromancien en ressortit aussitôt en hurlant… Poursuivit par trois chauves-souris qui voulaient le vider de son sang. Jason, très charitable, éclata de rire, pendant que Percy découpa les chauves-souris en soupirant :

— Je sens que ça va être long…

**Bon, pour pas vous raconter chaque fois que le groupe ouvrit un placard à balais, je vais faire les donjons en indiquant uniquement les passages importants.**

* * *

><p>— Nico invoque un squelette, demanda Percy tout en repoussant les terribles rats mortels qui voulaient grignoter nos héros à mort.<p>

— Je peux faire ça ?

— Il peut faire ça ? fit « Persil » en écho au jeune nécromancien.

— Dans tes compétences ! Le paladin balança son épée et pourfendis l'un des rats.

— Alors…. Compétences, compétences…. Ah trouvé !

— Bien, on te filera une médaille plus tard, se moqua Jason en balançant un coup de pied à l'un des rats, s'attirant les foudres de tout le groupe de mobs. Ah ! Un coup de main ! S'il vous plait !

— Merci de ton aide Jaz', souffla « No-Jaz »

Pendant ce temps, Nico utilisa son invocation squelettique et une masse sombre s'éleva dans la pièce. Des os s'élevèrent du sol et s'assemblèrent pour former un nouvel être qui retomba sur le sol. L'aggloméras d'os se leva, et le groupe put découvrir… une musaraigne.

— Terrible, fit le jeune nécromant complètement excité par ce qu'il venait de faire.

— C'est le mot…

— Une catastrophe… c'est une catastrophe, gémit Percy en buvant une potion de mana.

* * *

><p>— Si c'est encore un placard à balais, je me pends !<p>

Jason dans toute sa frustration ouvrit la porte, et découvrit :

— Je te fais le nœud ? proposa charitablement Percy.

— Je te pousse le tabouret ? Renchérit Nico.

— Je me sens aimé…

* * *

><p>— Bon c'est la dernière salle de cet étage… C'est forcément la chambre du boss !<p>

— Une minute, Nico interrompit les deux autres. Vous n'avez pas déjà fait le donjon ?

— Ou-oui ! Forcément ! Mais c'est juste que…

— Juste que la configuration des donjons changent à chaque fois… finis Jason, mal-à-l'aise.

— Ah…

— Tu es niveau combien maintenant ? Percy en profita pour changer de sujet.

— Je suis niveau quatre ! Et bientôt je pourrais me faire bénir !

— D'accord, d'accord… Bon, Percy ! Tu ouvres ? Jason s'impatientait devant la porte.

Le paladin ouvrit la porte, et le groupe découvrit…

**CLIFFHANGER !**

* * *

><p><strong>Vengeance ! Bon plus sérieusement, NDE avance, pas au rythme que j'espérais, mais il avance… Suite à un léger changement d'orientation, NDE prendra une dimension plus mature, mais pas tout de suite ! Quant à ce rythme de parution chaotique… Je regarde le père de Malcom vendre de la meth, et fait des Hunger Games sur Minecraft avec des amis, alors voilà :p<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, pour le vocabulaire, je met que les mots qui n'ont pas était expliqué :<strong>

**Pick-up : **lorsque des joueurs aident un bas niveau à monter de level !

**Level :** niveau !

**Last-hit : **dernier coup… c'est en général celui qui rapporte le plus d'xp

* * *

><p><strong>Sinon, je vais <strong>**répondre à vos reviews****, tout en vous remerciant d'en avoir mis :**

_**CarliieSkream1 :**_** Menteuse ! Il a même pas neigé… moi qu'avait sorti mes moufles ! Je suis néanmoins ravi de faire partie de la minorité des reviewés par ton auguste personne… Nico a sa vie à lui, et il ne l'échangerait pas pour des cacahouètes, mais si tu as des Goldens Graham… **

**Morgane est une de mes OC, une enfant de Perséphone qui s'entend à la perfection avec Océane, et beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup moins bien avec Axel. Sa capacité de demi-dieu est le fait que son sang soit empoisonné !**

**Pour le bonhomme de neige c'est râpé… :p**

_**Anorluin :**_** Rien ne remplacera le PC… PC all ! Un PC pour les gouverner tous ! **

**Tu devras attendre sa prochaine apparition (c'est-à-dire, le chapitre prochain) pour en savoir plus ! **

**Thanatos… est Thanatos. Il fait ce qu'il veut, il est majeur et vacciné…enfin j'espère… Je consulte ça, et vous donnerez les résultats prochainement !**

**Dans le genre anecdote vidéoludique, j'ai fait très fort aussi… En plein cours d'ECJS (un truc très chiant… à un point…), on avait l'habitude de jouer sur nos portables en « écoutant » le prof ) Bref, je jouais à Plague Inc (un bon jeu, où il faut créer sa maladie !) et après une victoire, je me fais à mon voisin : « Et voilà, Mme *nom-de-la-prof-ici* a encore détruit l'humanité… » Puis j'entends un raclement de gorge, et… » Oh, bonjour madame ! »**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, VDM pour ton amie… ou VDM pour le mec… Nan, VDM pour le prof ! Le pauvre, aucun respect dans ses cours !**

_**Unci1 : **_**Sache que si j'oublie, Internet se souvient pour moi ! Retrouver la conversation a était un jeu d'enfant !**

**Bienvenu dans l'informatique, « où l'art de passer des jours à essayer de gagner quelques millisecondes ! » Si tu m'appelle « couillon » tu seras de reconnaitre que je suis grand, car on dit « grand couillon ! » Ha-ha ! Victoire de ma personne !**

**Pour ce drabble, je te conseillerais plutôt de t'adresser à Anorluin (^^ je te fais de la pub, Anor !), parce que… Parce que voilà ! J'ai la flem- Un déficit de courage ! Ou je partirais dans un truc d'une folie sans nom… Oauis, j'ai franchement un déficit de courage !**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à tous, et si vous donnez une petite reviews à l'auteur, je ne serais pas obligé d'envoyer Axel chanter devant votre porte! Alors réfléchissez bien…<strong>


	4. 04 - Le maitre(sse ?) d'armes!

**Et bien me voila! Sachez que j'ai une excellente excuse, je prive de mon amour de toujours... Ouais, j'ai plus mon PC... Enfin, voila le chapitre depuis ma tablette...**

* * *

><p>— Pfahahahaha, Nico avais subitement envie de disparaitre et de tuer les deux idiots à ses côtés.<p>

Le groupe composé de Nico, Persil et No-Jaz était à la taverne, avec en face d'eux, M0rg4ne et Océ. Cette dernière avait troqué ses courts cheveux noirs pour une queue de cheval brune et deux yeux rouges, elle portait une sorte de toge blanche et bleue. Si les deux joueuses se foutaient allégrement de notre groupe favori, les membres de ce dernier essayaient tant bien que mal de garder un semblant de dignité. En fond, un groupe de PNJ jouait une chanson que Nico devait recherchait plus tard :

« Rassurez-moi… Vous vous êtes quand même pas fait owned dès le début ? Vous avez quand même résisté un peu… pas vrai ? » fit la jeune femme aux cheveux rouge par chat sur le canal général.

Le trio d'homme baissa la tête, et le paladin prit la parole :

— Ben…, il fut dans son exposé grandiloquent par l'éclat de rire d'Océane, alors que Morgane tentait de reprendre son calme.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de gênes pour les hommes du groupe, et d'éclats de rire pour les femmes, ces dernières prirent la parole :

— Et vous allez faire quoi maintenant ?

— Ben, on va se restuff et réessayer pour la seconde fois, expliqua Nico.

Il vit le paladin bougeait mal-à-l'aise et le druide tousser, et se reprit :

– Enfin, neuvième pour certains…

— T'en pense quoi ? fit Océ à son amie.

—" Qu'on n'a rien à perdre"…

* * *

><p>Le groupe de héro sortait de l'armurerie de la ville, Océane en tête, admirant sa nouvelle baguette de puissance (+10 en sort défensif et +30 en sort offensif) se vantant de son nouveau sort de soin. Derrière elle, venait M0rg4ne comptait ses flèches normal et ses flèches empoisonnés, elle en avait profité pour se prendre une dague de Voleur (+5 en parade et +10 en attaque furtive) comme le permettait sa classe d'Assassin. Derrière eux, se tenaient Persil et No-Jaz, qui pleuraient leurs économies perdues. Et enfin, le nécromancien du groupe était toujours dans le magasin :<p>

— 15 pièces d'argent !

— Mais elle toute rouillée, se plaignit Nico une épée qui fut magnifique dans une autre vie, et un chapeau ridicule sur le crâne.

—13 pièces d'argent ! offra le marchand.

— Et puis c'est dur de la ranger dans son fourreau, continua le noiraud…

— D'accord… 10 pièces d'argent ! Et rendez-moi ce chapeau d'éloquence !

— Ça marche ! fit Nico en jetant les pièces et le fameux chapeau d'éloquence (+150 en marchandage !).

* * *

><p>Dire que Jason s'ennuyait serait un euphémisme, il marchait à travers la plaine depuis cinq minutes, et chaque chargement l'ennuyait un peu plus. Et dieux, qu'il y en avait des chargements… Enfin, le groupe arrivait au niveau de la plaine du maitre d'arme, ce dernier les accueillants d'un grand :<p>

— Bienvenue mes choux ! Bienvenue chez Chorine, le maitre d'armes !

Face à Jason, médusé, se tenait un(e) centaure, des bigoudis dans les cheveux, crinières, queue, qui se prétendait maitre(sse) d'arme, la réplique de Chiron lorsqu'on venait le réveillait en pleine nuit. Il se tourna vers les autres, et vit que Percy se mordait les joues pour ne pas rire, Océane tentait de fermer la bouche de Morgane, et Nico clignait des yeux de façon répétitive… Il en conclut que ce qu'il voyait était bien réel. Il allait prendre la parole, lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre :

— Venu des plaines de Simerie ancestrale, il a grandi parmi les ours, les loups, et les biches. A seulement quatre ans, il se fit son premier collier de dents de loups. L'équivalent d'un dieu barbare, il cherche à détrôner Crome Le Barbare. Le futur Conan, il maitrise les arts mystiques du feu ! C'est le grand, le puissant, le seul…l'unique… Pyrobarbare !

Notre druide leva les yeux vers la voix, regarda le soleil quelques minutes, jura, puit vit le « Pyrobarbare » apparaitre face à lui. Un mètre quatre-vingt-six, quatre-vingt kilo de muscle, des cheveux noirs bouclés, une odeur pestilentielle, face à lui se tenait un barbare, un vrai. La seule chose qu'il trouva à dire fut :

— Leo ?

Ce dernier souffla, exaspéré par le manque de réaction de son ami :

— Sérieusement, je fais une entrée complétement role-play, et toi tu gâches tout… Elle est belle notre amitié !

— Bienvenue, noble barbare, roucoula Chorine.

Le susnommé cligna des yeux, pointa le doigt vers le PNJ :

— C'est…, commença – t- il.

— T v'la arrivé mon gars ! Et merci, encore pour le coup de main, l'interrompis une nouvelle voix.

— Aucun problème ! lui répondit une voix enjouée, légèrement trop aigue pour appartenir à un homme.

La dernière personne apparut, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, les yeux vairons, un corps fin, élancé, et il ne portait pour tout vêtement un justaucorps trop petit d'au moins deux tailles. Le nouvel arrivant balayant les personnages qui le regardait, s'avança vers Chorine et déclara :

— Je souhaiterais m'inscrire pour l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui.

Sa voix fit roucouler de plaisir Chorine qui s'empressa de lui appliquer un tampon sur la main. Les autres joueurs reprirent leurs esprits et demandèrent la même chose. Si Chorine fut quelque peu récalcitrant(e) à tamponner les filles, un sourire de l'inconnu l'obligea à s'exécuter. Jason se retint de jurer, et tenta de regarder le pseudo du jeune homme aux yeux vairons : Hamelin. Ce dernier sortit une flute traversière, et commença à souffler quelques notes pour faire passer le temps. Il allait attaquer une autre mélodie lorsque Chorine frappa dans ses mains, et annonça le début de la séance d'entrainement.

— Bien ! Nous allons commencer par apprendre la compétence « Berzek » du barbare. Pour cela, vous allez devoir réduire ses points de vie comme vous le pouvez.

Jason et Percy sourirent, pendant que Leo pâlit. Puis Nico sauta sur le barbare en hurlant : « Sandwich ! » et le pauvre Leo n'eut même pas le temps de se défendre. Hamelin souffla un air rapide, et aussitôt un papillon sortit de sa flute et voleta vers Leo. A peine, le papillon se posa-t-il sur le nez du Pyrobarbare, que ses HP descendirent en masse, passant de 400 à 250. Océane décida de buffer M0rg4ne qui s'élançât vers le barbare, diminuant ses HP de 50 avec sa nouvelle dague. Le paladin achevait sa prière, sortit son épée du sol où il l'avait planté et utilisa sa compétence « Lame éclair » diminuant les HP de 200 à 175 :

— Paladin, « Lame éclair » n'est pas utile face à un ennemi seul. Privilégiez plutôt « Châtiment » ! Prêtresse vous pouvez buffer plusieurs de vos coéquipier à la fois. Buffez l'assassin et le nécromant en priorité, leurs conseilla Chorine.

Jason tapa le sol de son bâton, faisant grandir plusieurs plantes autour de ce dernier, puis leva son épée et trancha l'air devant lui. La compétence « Tranche-air » était efficace en terrain découvert, les HP du barbare passèrent de 175 à 125. Puis ce fut le tour de Nico, il fit tournoyer sa nouvelle lame, et s'apprêta à s'élancer lorsque que Chorine hurla :

— Stop !

Il (elle) se plaça devant Nico, interrompant le massacre de barbare qui avait lieu. Tous les regards se levèrent vers elle (lui) :

— Cette épée… Où l'avez eu ?

— Bah… chez le marchand…

Soudain, Hamelin s'avança, et reconnaissant l'épée poussa un cri de surprise :

— Mon dieu ! Mais…c'est Jorgmandnur !

— A tes souhaits ! Jason avait de se mettre une claque…

Mais le barde l'ignora, et continua :

— Nico, entaille-toi le bras avec cette épée !

— D'accord !

Percy se tourna vers sa sœur et lui souffla :

— Tu sais que parfois j'ai envie de le tuer ?

— Je te comprends…

— Hep, Nico ! intervint Leo. T'aurais pas 200 balles à me prêter ?

Mais Nico, trop occupé à se tailler le bras, ne pensa pas à répondre. A peine la première goutte de sang toucha l'épée, qu'elle se mit à hurler ! Littéralement ! Le cri suraiguë enfin terminé, Nico put admirer Jorgmandnur enfin réveillé : une épée noire jais à double tranchant, un pommeau noir avec un crâne qui souriait, et enfin la main qui tenait l'arme était maintenant recouverte d'un gant blanchâtre.

— Trop cool!

— Comment t'as fait ça ?

— Boah... Le talent tu sais.

Notre nécromant favori haussa les épaules, ayant l'air relativement peu impressionné. Pendant ce temps dans le monde réel :

— OhMyF*ckingHotSweetGodsOfMotherF*ckerOfSamuelJackson! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire ?

Retournons dans le jeu.

Hamelin allait prendre la parole lorsque :

— Ninja!

Le barde s'effondra, OS. Le groupe eut seulement le temps d'apercevoir une tenue noire que, Percy s'effondra a son tour. Le cri retentit a nouveau, et ce fut le tour de notre Nico. Cette fois-ci, "Persil" eut le temps de le voir :

— Oh! Mais tu es...

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Hein ? Ah ça marche pas la seconde fois... Bon, ben... La suite :<strong>

* * *

><p>— Oh! Mais tu es... Octave ?<p>

— Et oui, c'est lui, fit une nouvelle arrivante.

Face au groupe se tenait une jeune femme au cheveux noirs, yeux noires, collection été-hivers 1997 en matière d'armure : un plastron d'acier grossier, et une sorte de jupe pour toute armure basse.

— Reyna ? Demanda Océane incrédule.

— pourquoi vous nous attaquer, enfin Percy je comprends, mais Nico et Hamelin vous ont rien fait!

— Tu ne savais pas ? Demanda Octave, cache par sa tunique de ninja. Vous êtes dans le camps adverse de l'Empire!

— Vos têtes sont donc mises a prix pour l'Empire, de même que les nôtres pour La République!

L'information mit du temps a être assimilé par le reste du groupe, Octave en profita pour "Ninja" Leo, et une fois que la compréhension fut fait, les survivant s'exclamèrent :

— Il y a des camps dans ce jeu ?

* * *

><p><strong>Reponses aux reviews :<strong>

**Unic1 : **** bah c'est pas vraiment un cobaye, plutot un crash-testeur... On va s'en tenir au "petit" d'accord^^' ?**

**RAFstyleproject : **** Fail! On dit un MMORPG, pour RolePlayingGame... Jeux de role quoi ^^**


	5. 05 - L'empire

**Désolé de cette longue absence, et de ce petit chapitre ! J'ai profité de cette période pour me remettre en question et pour travailler deux petits projets (un complétement à part, et l'autre lié à un OC qui n'est apparu dans une seule fic pour le moment [je fais OS à la personne qui trouve cet OC, sérieusement !])**

**De plus l'année de Terminal fait vraiment très mal si on ne s'y attend pas !**

**Mais je suis de retour, bien décidé à conclure ces deux fics, et peut être une troisième plus mon projet secret !**

**Je tenterais d'être plus régulier… mais je vais quand même attendre un peu avant d'annoncer un calendrier, histoire d'être sûr !**

* * *

><p>A l'opposé ouest de la cité s'étend un désert qui ne connait pour limites que celle de la map. Dans ce désert se trainait un jeune homme, blond aux yeux verts, vêtu d'une cape blanche pour échapper au soleil. Ce dernier cherchait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, qu'il ne trouvait pas, et ce fait commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs :<p>

— Quelqu'un peut me dire où est ce p**** de PNJ ?

Bien sûr personne ne lui répondit, le principe d'un désert était qu'il n'y ait justement personne… Il tapa rapidement la combinaison pour changer de fenêtre, et ouvrit un sujet dans le forum : « PNJ du désert introuvable ! » :

_**Bien le bonjour, chers joueurs !**_

_**Si vous chercher le PNJ dans le désert des Confins, sachez qu'il est introuvable pour le moment !**_

_**Ce problème sera réglé dès que possible.**_

_**Judge Love 3**_

_**« Respecte mon autorité ! »**_

Puis le geek repartit à la recherche d'autre bug du jeu.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, dans la ville maritime <em>Alexandro<em>, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds patientait dans un bar. Ses yeux gris, rivés sur sa bouteille d'alcool, son pseudo indiquant _Nana, _elle semblait attendre quelqu'un. Un PNJ un peu trop collant, posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et n'eut pas le temps de la retirer qu'un pistolet à silex (ceux de Pirates des Caraïbes) se retrouva sous son nez et la jeune femme lui dit d'une voix lente :

— Vire-tes mains de là, foi jaune, avant que j'aille conpisser sur la tombe de ton grand-père !

— Quel langage, ma chère Annabeth !

Le pistolet quitta le nez du PNJ qui se recula apeuré, pour aller se poser sur le front du nouveau venu, un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, yeux jaunes et un tatouage tribal sous l'œil.

— Percy, grinça la blonde. Comprends-tu le principe de role-play ? Ou faut-il que je le grave avec ce plomb au fin fond de ta cervelle d'écrevisse rampante ?

— Mais oui, bien sûr… Bon, on y va ?

— le RP ?

— Quand est-ce qu'on part, cap'taine ? reprit le paladin en poussant un profond soupir.

_Les femmes…._

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, notre nécromant favori solotait le donjon d'Ogygie.<p>

Il ouvrit un placard à balais, referma la porte dans un grincement de fin de monde, se retourna, sortie Jorgmandnur, leva la lame bien haut dans le ciel, et s'écria :

— Viens à moi, Mini-Moi !

Le tonnerre raisonna, les ténèbres noires et les obscures nébuleuse du non-être emplirent la salle, formèrent un tourbillon et un squelette se leva, prêt à exécuter le moindre désir de son maître. Lesquels arrivèrent rapidement :

— Léone, tu me passes la bouteille ? Merci… Bref, où en étais-je ? Ah oui… Il ne reste plus qu'une salle, c'est forcément celle du boss !

Il poussa les grandes portes qui occupaient la majeure partie du mur nord de la salle centrale de ce dédale naturel. Il y eut un éclat blanc puis, un écran de chargement. Puis le boss apparut : immense, bleu, un chapeau blanc sur le crâne et un pantalon blanc... Le boss était un schtroumpf géant, mais notre joueur favori, n'ayant aucune culture se contenta d'ordonner à « Mini-Moi » :

— Mini-Moi, utilise Fatal-Foudre !

Le squelette émit un bruit ressemblant à « Pika Pika » et la foudre tomba du plafond sur le Schtroumpf géant ! Profitant du stun de son ennemi, Nico chargea tête baissé vers la jambe de son adversaire et planta Jorgmandnur dans la chair bleu du boss. Ce dernier se remit de son étourdissement, et renvoya Nico droit là où il venait, mais la plaie était creusé et notre nécromant avait gagné. Il utilisa sa compétence active « Invocation Spectrale » dans la plaie, et un fantôme apparut, s'attaquant immédiatement au monstre bleuté. Ce dernier ne put rien faire, le fantôme et « Mini-moi » l'harcelant de toute part. Le joueur, dans le monde réel, regardait avec attention le PC de Léone.

Après des jours et des jours de persuasion, le fils d'Hadès avait convaincu le fils du Tartare d'essayer de jouer au nouveau MMORPG en vogue chez les demi-dieux. Ce dernier s'était donc créé un dompteur nommé _Adaemos_, parce que « ça sonne quand même vachement bien, nan ? ». Et en quelque jours, l'argenté du Tartare était passé au niveau 27, rejoignant Nico qui avait mis deux moi à arriver à ce niveau. A l'instant, Adaemos était en train de _tame_ un dragon avant de s'attaquer au donjon du Tartare, ce qui lui prenait toute son attention.

Pour dompter un mob sauvage, il fallait du temps, de la nourriture et de l'argent surtout… Ce qui explique que cette classe n'était pas très, voire très peu joué. Après avoir dépensé des centaines de Drachmes, le fils du Tartare était parvenu à s'approcher du dragon suffisamment près pour que utiliser une rune de dressage, attirant le mob au joueur. Mais ce n'était que la première partie, car les dragons n'obéissent pas aux joueurs qu'ils considèrent plus faible qu'eux, et un véritable combat s'engagea.

Et donc le lionceau du Tartare avait l'attention complétement accaparé par le combat, oubliant même la présence de Nico à ses côtés qui continua son exploration de l'île après avoir terminé le donjon.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Jason se maudissait. Il était à bord d'une charrette qui l'emmènerait en ville plus rapidement qu'à pied, avec à ses côtés <em>« Mordred »<em>, une jeune femme aux cheveux blond attaché en queue de cheval dans la nuque, et aux yeux verts et bleus, et en face de lui _Hamelin, _qui s'avérait être Piper, qui le fusillait du regard. Il glissa un regard Mordred qui s'était assoupis sur son épaule, et se demanda comment un PNJ pouvait s'endormir…

* * *

><p>Dans le désert, une prêtresse béni d'Apollon, et une assassin béni d'Hestia (+20 en furtivité) cherchaient désespérément comment compléter une quête qui leur avait était confié par un certain BlancheBarbe, un vieux mage à la barbe blanche qui les avait suppliés de retrouver son ami Charlie :<p>

— Allons, mesdemoiselles… Vous n'êtes pas déjà fatigués ? nargua le vieux mage.

— Je vais le tuer, marmonna Océane.

« Je t'aiderais volontiers. » signa l'assassin.

— Il ne doit plus être très loin, leur signala le vieux mage.

— Où est ce p***** de Charlie ! Je jure de lui étriper les os !

« Ça ne veut rien dire, mais complétement d'accord avec toi ! »

Au sommet d'une dune de sable, deux silhouettes firent leurs apparitions. La couleur de leurs pseudos ne laissait aucun doute : ils faisaient partie de l'empire :

— Hazel, tu es sûr qu'on est dans le bon coin ? interrogea un archer aux cheveux verts, vêtu d'une cape brune, montrant qu'il était débutant.

— Absolument pas ! C'est ce qui fait que le jeu est fun, lui sourit Hazel, une chevalière aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux dorés.

Son stuff montrait qu'elle était débutante, elle aussi. C'est pourquoi ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi ils se firent OS aussi facilement par une prêtresse aux cheveux noirs et une assassin aux cheveux rouges. Les deux joueuses de la Coalition se frottèrent les mains en récupérant le stuff des deux victimes, alors que BlancheBarbe arrivait vers eux en hurlant :

— Malheureuses ! Il ne faut jamais attaquer l'empire !

— Beuh ?

« ? »

— Car quand on attaque l'empire, l'empire contre-attaque !

Et c'est à ce moment que l'event se déclencha, faisant chuter un chasseur Tie dans le désert juste à côté des deux joueuses. La capsule s'ouvrit, et un homme portant une armure noire apparut, respirant bruyamment :

— **Je subodore quelque chose, une présence que je n'ai pas senti depuis...**

« Il a quand même pas osé… » fut le seul message de M0rg4ne sur le chat.

— Mon dieu, j'adore ce mec ! s'exclama Océane, les étoiles plein les yeux !

* * *

><p>Dico du geek (que j'ai oublié le chapitre dernier, désolé…) !<p>

**Map : carte**.

**PNJ : Personnage Non Jouable, tout être différents des joueurs et des mobs.**

**RP : rôle play ! Style de jeu faisant la différence entre la vie réel et le monde du jeu. On y incarne un personnage différent de soi, possédant une personnalité constante et unique (c'est-à-dire, pas deux jours un psychopathe puis le suivant un bourin… On garde le même caractère même s'il n'est pas le nôtre en réalité !) Ce n'est pas facile à définir, donc j'espère avoir été assez clair**

**Soloter : faire un donjon seul…**

**Stun : de l'anglais to stun ****_étourdir/assommer_**

**Tamer : de l'anglais ****_to tame_**** soit dresser.**

**OS : One shot (mort en un coup !)**

* * *

><p>Réponses aux reviews :<p>

**_Anorluin :_** J'étais plié en deux en l'imaginant comme ça… Nico

Nico à toujours la classe, ne crois pas le contraire, même quand il boit du lait à la bouteille avec une fausse moustache et un chapeau de magicien… Je te mets au défi de le faire sans être ridicule !

Tu as eu t'as réponse ^^

Merci (pas grave, ça me fait plaisir ^^)

Ne me parles plus jamais de Mme Bovary et je devrais gérer…

Je te pardonne pour cette fois, mais ne le refait plus jamais… Suis-je bien clair ?

**_Unic1_**** : **Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir xD

Allez, je t'accorde cette victoire… Mais c'est moi qui te l'accorde et pas toi qui vient de gagner !

Mon petit Nico est si peu malin par moment ^^

OS c'est une mort en un coup… Donc ils sont bels et bien mort… « Ninja ! »

Et voilà, Frank est apparu un petit peu… il prendra de l'importance au fur et à mesure des chapitres ^^

* * *

><p><span>Remarques sur ce chapitre :<span>

* pour le boss d'Ogygia, cela s'explique par le fait que j'ai eu la chance d'avoir un livre sur les mythologies grecque très jeune, et dedans, on avait dessiné des nymphes en bleus… Et la seule autre chose qui était bleu quand j'était gosse… bah c'était les schtroumpfs…

*fun fact : j'écris schtroumpf les yeux fermés… littéralement ! Mais je suis pas foutu d'écrire ascensceur correctement…Assanseur ? Ascenceur ? *****

* On entre dans un arc possédant beaucoup de références à Star Wars vu que le trailer du 7 est sortie, mais j'avais l'idée avant de voir ce trailer…

* Comme expliquer plus haut, j'ai eu beaucoup de retard, mais je vais tâcher de reprendre un rythme régulier tout en avançant mes deux projets !

* On saura plus sur Mordred dans l'arc suivant, pour le moment vous devrez vous contenter des indices cryptiques que je vous donne !

* Certains personnages n'apparaissent presque pas ici, mais ne vous inquiétez pas… Le prochain chapitre portera sur eux !

* J'aime les pommes !

* Tu lis encore ça ? La vache….

* Si tu lis c'est que ça t'intéresse plus ou moins… Donc j'ai une petite requête

* Je cherche quelqu'un pour faire une image cover pour cette fic, un truc plutôt simple qui remplace le petit chat que j'ai pour image de profile, donc bah me contactez par PM si vous êtes intéressé… Vous aurez ma reconnaissance éternelle !

**Si vous ne laissez pas de reviews, vérifiez qu'il n'y a personne qui cris « NINJA ! » dans votre dos… Bien entendu, ça ne concerne pas ceux qui laissent une review !**


	6. 06 - The References Strike Back!

**I'm back! Et je suis même en avance sur mon calendrier perso'**

**Le concours de l'OC du chapitre précédemment tient toujours!**

**Et en plus je suis en vacance! Mais les soldes steam sont là, et je viens d'acheter Dark Souls II!**

**Ce jeu est horrible, mais si bon!**

**J'y retourne, et vous laisse avec ce chapitre!**

* * *

><p>Alors que la prêtresse bavait en voyant l'event préparé par le jeune geek, ce dernier décida de passer un message général :<p>

— Tutudulum, tutudala-t-il. Votre attention s'il vous plait, chers joueurs en tout genre. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que l'Event « La guerre des Etoiles » vient de débuter ! Vous pouvez dès lors activer une quête spéciale pour tenter de la compléter, et l'item spécial, sera à la hauteur de vos espérances… Du moins, je le pense… Et pour ceux qui ne souhaiterait pas respecter la charte, n'oubliez pas que la charte c'est la loi… Et que la loi, c'est MOI !

Dans le Désert du Confins, les deux joueuses se regardèrent et ouvrirent leur journal de quête. Le geek n'avait pas menti, une nouvelle quête venait d'être ajoutée :

« For Whom The Bell Tolls : Tenez en échec l'Empire jusqu'à la destruction de l'Etoile.

Récompenses : Mystères !»

— Indiquez-moi la ville la plus proche, s'exprima une voix robotique dans leurs dos.

— Tout droit pendant vingt minutes, répondit absentement Océane.

Le Darth Lord commença à s'éloigner alors, mais il fut interrompu dans sa progression par un mage blanc bien connu :

— Vous. Ne. Passerez. Pas ! s'exclama Blanchebarbe, l'inconscient.

— Ta magie ne peut me tromper, vieux fou.

Très loin du combat titanesque qui se déroulait à côtés d'elles, les deux joueuses tentaient de résoudre l'énigme de la quête :

« On doit PK tous les membres de l'empire qu'on croise ! C'est clair… » s'enthousiasma M0rg4ne.

— On parle bien du même geek sadique et puéril ? Il ne prendrait pas la peine de faire un truc aussi simple, soupira la prêtresse en évitant un sort de BlancheBarbe qui avait été dévié par le Sith.

« Vrai… »

— Et pourquoi avoir choisi une chanson de Metallica pour le titre de la quête ?

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, le groupe de Jason avait été arrêté par un groupe de soldat tout de blanc vêtu. Heureusement, le vieux qui les accompagnait les avait sauvés d'une procédure bien trop longue à leurs goûts :<p>

— Ce ne sont pas les droides que vous cherchez ! hurla presque Jason.

— L'important ce n'est pas la puissance de la voix, mais la force avec laquelle tu t'exprimes, regarde « ce ne sont pas les droides que vous cherchez ! »

— Ce ne sont pas les droides que nous cherchons, répéta bêtement Jason.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi le vieux maître souffla bruyamment. Il se tourna vers Mordred et Hamelin qui se fusillaient du regard :

— Ce ne sont pas les droides que vous cherchez, il passa la main devant le visage de Mordred qui tiqua rapidement.

Elle commença en douceur, et balança sa main vers le visage du druide qui n'eut pas le réflexe d'esquiver, puis enchaîna avec un coup de coude dans la trachée. Pendant que Jason tentait de reprendre son souffle, Mordred lui fit une clé de bras et le présenta à Hamelin qui lui mit un simple coup de genoux et frappa dans la main de la blonde. Le temps que le druide s'heal, Piper (Hamelin) et Mordred tentait de déchiffrer la quête qui était apparu :

« Wherever I may Roam : Apprenez l'usage de la Force et combattez l'Empire jusqu'à la fin de l'Event.

Récompenses : Mystère et usage de la Force ! »

— Dis donc le vieux, tu ne nous aides pas beaucoup, se plaignit Hamelin. Et arrêtes de m'ignorer !

En effet, après un commentaire blessant de la part du barde, le vieux maître de la Force refusait de lui accordait la moindre importance. Ce qui avait bien fit rire la PJN qui accompagnait le druide dans ses aventures, jusqu'à ce que le vieux maître ne fasse une remarque sexiste, et désormais Mordred lui déniait le droit d'exister.

— Pour utiliser la force, tu ne dois pas voir avec tes yeux, mais avec cœur ! Reprit patiemment le vieux.

— Mais c'est pas facile…

— Dis celui qui hurlait qu'il y arriverait en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « autimobole »… Ou quoique ça veuille dire, lui fit remarquer Mordred.

— On dit « automobile », releva Piper.

— Peu importe, _mademoiselle _!

— Venant d'une jeune femme se faisant passer pour un homme dans toutes les légendes arthuriennes…

— C'est quoi cette légende arthurienne ?

— C'est la légende que… oh puis zut ! Jason, tu lui expliqueras plus tard !

— Ce ne sont pas les droides que vous cher… Aïe ! Eh ! Qui m'a tiré ce laser ?

Un groupe de soldat tout de blanc vêtu regardait un soldat à terre. Apparemment ce soldat était tombé en arrivant, et il avait réussi à toucher Jason. Tous le regardaient, une rumeur courant le rang des soldats jusqu'à ce qu'un haut gradé place la main sur l'épaule du soldat et dise :

— Qu'on l'emmène dans la division des snipers !

Malheureusement, le nouveau promu n'eut jamais la chance d'atteindre la division des snipers : une flèche noire transperça son casque et le soldat mourut avec pour dernière pensée : « J'espère que j'aurais une double ration de ragoût maintenant ». Mordred fit claquer la corde de son arc, et claqua la langue en cherchant une nouvelle flèche. Cette action déclencha l'ire des collègues du _nouveau-promu-et-désormais-macchabée_ :

— Mon dieu ! Jean-Boris, vous l'avez tué !

— Espèce d'enfoiré !

— Tiens, ça aurait plu à Océane ça, soupira Piper en sortant sa flûte.

— Pip's tu protège le vieux ! Mordred, on débute la chasse, ordonna Jason en courant dans la forêt.

— Bien, et décochant une dernière flèche dans le cou d'un soldat, cette dernière sauta dans la forêt à son tour.

Les soldats coururent après l'archère, ignorant que le piège venait de se refermer sur eux. Piper entama une chanson :

_Pour un féral c'est grisant de faire peur à ses proies_

_De tous les prédateurs ici présent c'est moi le roi_

Seul un soldat eut le réflexe de se tourner vers la barde, évitant ainsi le loup qui jaillit du buisson dévorant deux ennemis. Les membres restant se jetèrent à la poursuite du loup seulement pour rencontrer une dague dans le cou de la part de Mordred et le reste de la meute de Jason. Appeler ça un combat serait une insulte à la mémoire de ses pauvres soldats qui ne faisaient que leurs boulots, donc nous qualifierons ça de massacre pur et simple. Pendant que Jason faisait les poches des cadavres, Mordred nettoya ses lames avec sa langue et récupéra ses flèches. Puis Jason se plaça devant le vieil homme et Hamelin, agita sa main et murmura :

— Ce ne sont pas les droides que vous cherchez.

Et les deux, hypnotisés par l'efficacité du massacre à l'instant répétèrent docilement :

— Ce ne sont pas les droides que nous cherchons.

* * *

><p>Dans la capitale marine <em>Alexandro<em>, un paladin et une pirate tentaient de discuter avec une petite créature translucide avec des reflets bleus :

— Vers l'Ouest le trésor caché est.

— Il est à l'est ou à l'ouest ? interrogea Percy qui tentait de remettre la phrase dans l'ordre.

— De quoi qui est à l'Ouest ? Annabeth s'en sortait un peu mieux, mais pas tellement.

— Du trésor que vous cherchez, parle je ! repris la créature.

Et sur ces mots, elle disparut, laissant nos deux compères dans le flou le plus total :

— Hm… Bizarre parler je, imita Percy.

— Allez suffit, en route nous mettre, nous devons !

Percy éclata de rire, et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivant Nana jusqu'au navire de cette dernière avant de se mettre en route vers l'Ouest.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, dans le monde réel, un lourd complot se tramait.<p>

Nico était face à Leone. Leone était face à Leo. Les deux se faisaient face. Face se faisaient les deux. Nico fit craquer les os de son cou, Leone ceux de ses poignets. Les deux saisirent la souris en se regardant, décalèrent leurs mains car ils avaient loupé la dite souris. Une main sur le clavier, le casque sur les oreilles, le regard l'un dans l'autre :

— Abandonne Nico, le prévint Leone. Aujourd'hui, je ne serais pas si gentil…

— On a peur ? se moqua le fils d'Hadès.

— Tu trembles beaucoup…

— Je serais plus rapide grâce à ça.

Thanatos au milieu de la pièce, leva la main et déclara :

— Ici, à droite, il fit un geste vers Nico. Nous avons Nico un nécromancien béni d'Hadès level 29. Tandis qu'à gauche, le dieu de la mort fit un geste vers Leone. Se tient Adaemos, _tamer_ de niveau 27 ! Le vainqueur obtiendra le cookie qui se trouve dans ma main, cuisiné par Hadès, le dernier de toute une fournée. Le match se déroule en trois manches, tous les coups sont permis. Messieurs, veuillez réciter les deux règles du match…

— Règle numéro une, on ne parle pas du Fight Cloub ! Règle numéro 2, on ne parle pas du Fight Cloub ! récitèrent sagement les deux adversaires.

Le Fight Cloub, une espèce de compétition vidéo ludique où tous les coups sont permis avaient été créé un soir où un geek blond venait de voir Fight Club et décider de fonder son propre groupe, dans un jeu, parce qu'il n'était pas idiot non plus. Comme quatre-vingt-dix pourcents des projets de ce dernier, ce furent les autres qui en firent les frais. Néanmoins, le projet plu beaucoup, et régulièrement le groupe d'ami se rejoignait pour participer au Fight Cloub.

Les deux joueurs étaient l'un face à l'autre. Ils se faisaient fa… ah je l'ai déjà dit ? Bon, bah… Au sommet du Mont Olympe, arène naturelle où une chute était mortelle, le nécromancien se jeta sur Léone qui para avec son fouet en cuir simple, le chien du Styx invoqué par le tamer se chargea de défendre son maitre.

Les Deux Ennemis du Cookie, comme fut surnommé le match par Perséphone qui s'ennuyait vraiment en Enfers, fut interrompu par un certain Pyrobarbare qui dévala le Mont Olympe poursuivi par un PNJ portant un casque vert. Le nom du PNJ indiquait « xXx-TheBobaFett.072.-xXx » et Nico se fit la réflexion qu'il avait un don pour les pseudos par rapport à ce personnage. Mais pour le moment, voyons comment nos héros vont se sortir de ce piège ambulant qu'est Leo… :

— Leo passe en mode Berzerk ! hurla Leone en envoyant son chien à l'attaque du… PNJ…

— Je peux pas, pleura ce dernier. Ses attaques font over mal, il va me buter !

Nico réagit à ce moment, et balança Mini-moi sur le barbare afin de faire baisser les HP de ce dernier. La compétence Berzek à cinquante pourcent de chance de réussir, et pour une fois, elle échoua. Le pauvre barbare se faisait rouer de coup par ses propres potes, pendant que Leone courait pour échapper au… PNJ. Alors que Nico balança un coup de pied au barbare qui était en position fœtal, il eut un éclair de génie :

— Leo ! Ta mère, elle est tellement…, il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le Pyrobarbare se releva hurlant de rage.

Le barbare venait de perdre la raison, ses mains s'enflammèrent et le massacre débuta.

* * *

><p><strong>Dico du geek :<strong>

**Event : **Événement qui ne fait pas partie du jeu de base, spécial Noël sur TF2 par exemple...

**Item :** objet.

**PK/Player Killer :** joueur qui se spécialise dans la PVP (player vs Player, joueur contre joueur quoi...), souvent à plusieurs contre un, c'est assez mal vu dans les MMO... Mais ça reste marrant, surtout lorsque tu entends le joueur adverse hurler de rage!

* * *

><p><strong>Adaemos :<strong> :p

**Anorluin :** Bien… Tu ne zappes plus jamais… Jamais ! Te tuer ? Tu ne me connais pas… je t'aurais fais lire Madame Bovary en écoutant du Kant en langue originale, et en te lisant des blagues carambars pendant que tu agonises…

Ça peut passer pour le juge, surtout si tu as glissé un billet au procureur…

Oulah ! Rien ne presse, mon petit chat est très mignon (dis le contraire ! Vas-y !) Tu perds ton droit à l'école si tu vas aux rattrapages, tu es sûr que tu vas à l'école et pas au Goulag (si tout est mis en commun, tu es dans un kolkhoze… Méfies-toi de la Glasnot [oui, j'ai eu une interro en anglais dessus ! Je craque un petit peu…] ! Et dans un an, ce seras mon tour… Oh God Why ?

Ne. Lis. Jamais. Ce. Roman. Jamais. C'est un conseil que je te donne, parce que crois-moi, tu redécouvre la sensation d'ennuie (8h de philo passe plus vite que 2h de Mme Bovary !)

Nico frustré ? Il réussira à le persuader que quitter le PC pendant un petit temps, pendant qu'Hypnos se débarrasseras de cette machine briseuse de couple !

C'est schtroumpf ça, completement schtroumpf ! J'irais jusqu'à dire Marklore, c'est vraiment marklore tout ça ! (South Park, si tu connais^^)

Le concours continuera jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un trouve, même dans une centaine d'année ! (enfin j'espère que vous trouverez avant !)

La suite la voilà, et comme tu peux le voir, je serais un peu plus régulier maintenant !

* * *

><p><span>Remarques sur ce chapitre :<span>

*Énormément de blagues utilisés viennent de RobotChicken!

*Si vous vous débrouillez un peu en anglais, je vous conseil les aventures de Yarael Poof... c'est dans l'univers Star Wars, mais il ne faut beaucoup de connaissance pour tout comprendre!

*"Bring me a Taco!"

*"hehe! Tacos rule!"

*Jedi in Chief! L'un des meilleurs selon mon avis de profane^^

*Qui gagnerait entre Gandalf et Darth Vader ?

*Je sais qu'Anakin gagnerait face à Harry Potter (RackaRacka l'a prouvé!)

*Ceci est l'essentiel de mes cours d'anglais... Regarder des vidéos drôles sur Youtube!


	7. 07 - Le Chapitre Sans Titre

**Bonne année/Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bonne nuit !**

**Le calendrier des publications est disponible sur mon profil !**

**Spéciale Mention à Anorluin qui a trouvé l'OC du projet mystère ! On lui dit tous GG ! (sache que si tu l'as fait, elle ne peut pas t'entendre:/)**

**Et maintenant le chapitre !**

* * *

><p>— Leo, commença Adaemos. Tu me connais, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent par nature.<p>

Le tamer, le nécromancien et le barbare était attaché est mis sous la garde d'un droide argenté qui ne réagissait à rien. « xXx-TheBobaFett.072.-xXx » était parti après avoir ligoté les trois zéros, ordonnant au droide argenté de les surveiller, ce que ce dernier faisait… En présence du moins, car dans sa petite conserve qui lui servait de crâne, ce dernier venait de faire gagner son équipe à l'aide d'un dunk phénoménal… Mais trêve de rêveries robotique, et allons plutôt voir ce qu'il en est des trois prisonniers :

— C'est de la faute de Nico, se défendit le Pyrobarbare. Il a commencé à insulter maman.

— C'était le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te faire réagir !

— On avait dit pas les mamans !

— Je suis d'accord avec Leo sur ce point, trancha Leone. Attaquer les mamans c'est lâche…

— Mais tu sais bien que je le pensais pas, le nécromant commença à pleurnicher.

— Tu sais ce que je te fais, Nico ? De derrière mon écran ? précisa Leo en voyant le regard du tamer.

Dans le monde réel, Leo avait le majeur dressé devant son écran tout en insultant la virilité de feu Mme Di Angelo à mi-voix pour que le fils d'Hadès n'entende pas.

Dans les Enfers du monde réel, Perséphone était sorti de la pièce, tentant de calmer son fou rire, Hadès tentait de créer une nouvelle variante de pancake à l'oignon, Hypnos dormait, Nico et Leone jouaient, et Thanatos regardait les vidéos d'un certain BobLennon qui se faisait lui aussi appeler PyroBarbare…

— Leo… On ne voit pas à travers l'écran ! Adaemos commençait à perdre patience.

— Ah ouais ? Bah dis-toi juste qu'il est dressé !

Un blanc magistral accueillit sa déclaration… Le droide sortit même de sa rêverie :

— Mon doigt… Je parlais de mon doigt…

Nico s'apprêtait à parler, Leone secoua la tête et les deux disparurent. Un message apparut :

**Joueur Nico a quitté la partie.**

**Joueur Adaemos a quitté la partie.**

— Hein ? Que…quoi ?

Le robot (appelons Asimov, en mémoire de ses rêveries.) réagit instantanément et demanda au Pyrobarbare :

— Toi qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Il semblait un peu alarmé et le Pyrobarbare décida d'en jouer.

— Pas un pas de plus ! T'as vus ce que je viens de faire, alors si tu tiens à ta vie tu restes là où tu es ! J'ai un doigt, et j'hésiterais pas à m'en servir !

* * *

><p>Dans les Enfers, au palais d'Hadès plus précisément, deux adolescents hurlaient. Thanatos tentait de faire du bouche-à-bouche au PC, mais c'était peine perdu. Il était déjà trop tard. La connexion était partie, c'en était fini de longues heures de jeu. Hypnos posa la main sur l'épaule de son frère :<p>

— Laisse le partir en paix… C'est la seule chose qui reste à faire…

20 minutes plus tard, Nico prenait la parole devant le groupe :

— Tu es partie trop tôt, tu avais tant à apprendre, à découvrir, une vie entière devant toi. Je n'arrive plus à formuler de phrase cohérente alors je vais chanter pour toi ! **(/watch?v=vpEwKz6YCEs)**

_I never meant to be so bad to you  
>One thing I said that I would never do<br>One look from you and I would fall from grace  
>And that would wipe this smile right from my face<em>

Leone prit à la suite

_Do you remember when we used to dance  
>And incidence arose from circumstance<br>One thing lead to another we were young  
>And we would scream together songs unsung<em>

Et le trio chanta le refrain en chœur !

_It was the heat of the moment  
>Telling me what your heart meant<br>Heat of the moment shone in your eyes_

Pendant ce temps, Perséphone avait une caméra et Hypnos piochait généreusement dans le pot de pop-corn en face d'eux.

* * *

><p>Laissons là notre oraison funèbre, et concentrons-nous sur un groupe hétéroclite composé d'un druide, d'un vieux, d'une PNJ et d'un barde.<p>

— Dans la jungle, terrible jungle~~

— Persil, je te conseil vivement de ne attaquer le seconde couplet, le prévint gentiment Mordred.

Cette dernière écarta une branche qui fouetta le visage d'Hamelin, ce dernier insultant la virilité de l'IA. Le barde ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que Mordred sorte son arc et encoche une flèche puis la vise entre les deux yeux. Elle réagit sur pur instinct quand le vieux hurla :

— A couvert !

Hamelin se jeta sur le sol, évitant la flèche de Mordred qui siffla de dépit et en encocha une autre. Jason s'arrêta brusquement, la lame de Reyna sur la gorge. Le vieux jura et sortie une sorte de morceau de métal, d'où une lame de couleur verte sortie avec un bruit caractéristique. Le druide cligna des yeux deux fois avant de se mettre à hurler :

— Je veux !

— Je te frapperais bien, mais moi aussi je veux, remarqua Hamelin, songeur.

— Vous paniquez quand vous voulez, ironisa Reyna sa lame s'approchant dangereusement de Jason.

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, agita la main devant le visage de la chevalière et ouvrit la bouche… Il fut coupé par Mordred qui lui balança un coup de genou dans l'estomac pour le faire taire. Et ce fut le début d'une bataille dans le seul camp de la République. Lorsqu'Octave arriva pour « Ninja » les membres de La République, il trouva Reyna prenant le thé devant un combat entre Mordred et Persil, Hamelin encourageant tantôt l'un, tantôt l'autre, et un vieux avec un sabre laser sur le point de se suicider par désespoir.

* * *

><p>Dire que Percy s'éclatait serait un euphémisme. Il était à bord d'un vaisseau spatial, qu'il pilotait pendant que sa copine discutait avec un droide argenté. Bon c'était moins cool quand d'autres vaisseaux noirs avaient commencé à le prendre en chasse. Mais ça restait quand même juste parfait, il aurait un geek blond à remercier quand il reviendrait à la réalité.<p>

Il était entouré par les vaisseaux ennemis, aucune chance de s'en sortir, et il hésitait à demander un coup de main à Annabeth, du au RP de cette dernière, qui commençait à avoir un problème. Soudain, il eut un éclat de génie qui vint du monde réel.

Océane était sur son laptop, dans le salon en regardant la TV, et le dialogue lui donna la réponse :

— Luke… Luke, utilise la force, Luke.

Dans le jeu, le paladin de Zeus s'exclama :

— Je ne suis peut-être ce fameux Luke, mais moi aussi je vais utiliser la force !

La réponse d'Annabeth fut prévisible, comme l'aurait été celle de n'importe qui :

— Hein ?

— Je vais passer par la force !

Et il mit plein gaz en direction des vaisseaux, qui s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer, insultant les talents de conducteurs du paladin :

— Je suis un génie ! Prenez ça dans les dents !

Et il entra en collision avec l'Etoile Noir.

* * *

><p><strong>Dico du Geek :<strong>

**Y'en pas, parce que tous les mots j'ai utilisé ont déjà été précisé avant.**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews :<strong>

**Cogitatio : Merci ! J'oublie toujours de le citer en tant que référence:/ pas cool de ma part**

**Je compte faire un chapitre spécial pour l'épée, parce qu'elle me fait rêver aussi^^**

**Les camps seront utiles au prochain arc (celui de Mordred si tu n'as pas peur du spoil ))**

**Anorluin : Yop ! Bien et toi ? Tout ce que je voulais, et bien plus encore ! Je suppose que la dernière question sur le PC est une blague de mauvais goût, hum ?**

**Récemment ? Si ! Tous ! A la suite ! J'ai mal aux yeux x/**

**Ah ! Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu étais passé de vie à **_**prépa**_** (Hell Yeah !) Si tu foires (ce que je ne te souhaite pas^^) souviens-toi de cette formule : « Que je prépasse si je faiblis ! » (C-C-C-COMBO JOKE !)**

**Disons que tu redécouvres l'ennuie avec ce bouquin… C'est sympa, j'ai créé plusieurs histoires durant ces cours…**

**C'est la même et unique personne : Albin est le roi fou ! (d'ailleurs, le nom sous lequel il est présenté la première fois est… W.S. Kaiser ! Et Kaiser signifie empereur en allemand ! *est tout content parce qu'il peut étaler sa science*)**

**J'ai hâte, ce sera mon cadeau de Noël ! Le tien sera l'OS que tu m'ordonneras de faire ! (Un personnage [OC ou non] et une situation de ton choix !**

**Bye-bie (^.^)/**

* * *

><p><span>Remarques que personnes ne lit :<span>

*à Noël j'ai eu Dark Souls 2… Ce jeu est atrocement dur !

*Un cochon m'a OneShot pour l'anecdote.

*Ça n'a rien à voir avec le chapitre… Pour le moment !

*La dernière réplique de Leo est inspirée par les Aventuriers du Survivaure (par Knarfworld !)

*Dont le dernier épisode vient de sortir je viens de voir…

*le speech de Percy sur la force vient d'Adoprixtoxis de Nico et Matt !

*je n'ai pas d'imagination, et je reprends des répliques où je peux !

*Mais comme je les crédités, je serais peut-être pas poursuivis en justice pour usage illégale de réplique.

*J'imagine la police-des-répliques-déjà-utilisés…

*C'est marrant comme concept ! En plus c'est à moi !

* Allez hop ! Je la brevète et j'arrête de parler pour ne rien dire:/


End file.
